The Final Straws
by hyper active pixie
Summary: Two years after Loki's invasion, the team has become a dysfunctional family of sorts. It is the Avengers duty, obligation to protect the world. But that world just isn't ready, not for people with power like this. They need someone to blame, someone to take the fall...but Steve isn't going to let his team, his family, take that hit.
1. An Unwelcome Return

**So I'm taking a bit of a break from my Harry Potter and branching out to SUPERHEROS! :P Imma have fun with this. :D I'm also attempting not to do direct POV's, so we'll see how that goes. *winces* **

Steve fell into captain mode as his team fell into chaos around him. Tony was standing up yelling, and Bruce's eyes were flashing green and the scientist was growling. Natasha babbling angrily in russian, cursing if Steve had to guess by the expression on her face while Clint had an arrow locked on Thors...unexpected guess. Thor's furious booming voice drowned out everyone else, making it so no one could be heard.

Loki stood behind Thor, mostly hidden by his brothers bulk. The last time Steve had seen the insane black haired god he had been as arrogant as they come, refusing to have the center of attention be anyone or anything other than himself. He had scoffed at the very sight of any mortal, and sneered whenever in his brothers presence. Entirely opposite of the man currently standing, no _cowering_ behind Thor. This man's eyes were wide with fear instead of madness, and also...they were green. Steve could have sworn they were bluer last time Loki had been on Earth. In fact, Loki had also been bigger when he was last on Earth. Now he seemed to skinny to be healthy, so small he looked like he was collapsing in on himself. Loki looked...breakable.

Obviously something had happened to the smaller god during the two years he had been on Asgard. He should have expected as much, a fair amount had happened with the Avengers in that time. Things he hadn't thought possible after they had all gone their separate ways.

Tony had rebuilt his tower to house the Avengers team, then slowly collected each of his teammates until he had a 'perfect set'. Clint had been first to be dragged in as soon as Tony found out that he was 'recovering' from his possession in the SHIELD base, the billionaire ranting about how that cement block was no place for a person to call home especially not a hawk. Natasha had shown up the next day with her bags, wordlessly following her partner into Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower. Tony had then taken the suit to a remote village in India that Bruce had run off to, scolding the shocked doctor for leaving in the first place and then following him around until Bruce agreed to come back with him. Steve had been the last, more than shocked when he walked into a run down diner in the middle of nowhere somewhere in California to find Tony Stark reclining in one of the booths with a cup of coffee and a pie of apple pie waiting for him.

It took nearly six months, and a countless number of blow out fights between the entire group, for the Avengers to become a dysfunctional family. Missions ran smoother as the team grew closer, and became more numerous as the mad scientists of the world decided they could succeed where the weird man in green had failed.

A little after a year, Pepper had shocked the entire team and told Tony that she just couldn't handle him being a superhero anymore, risking his life once a week or more. She had told Tony to choose Iron Man or her, because he couldn't have both. She was gone later that same night, and Tony had vanished to his lab with a couple bottles of scotch. After nearly three days of Jarvis denying access to the lab to even Bruce and Tony never showing up for meals, Steve had lost his temper and stomped down the stairs after he finished making dinner, kicking in the glass door to the lab and marching in scowling, spotting Tony who was cursing over the broken door and demanding to know what the hell Steve was thinking. "I'm through allowing this pity party Tony." Steve had growling before throwing the man over his shoulder and stalking back up to the dining room on the 'family floor'. He had tossed the loudly protesting Tony into his seat at the table and piled his plate with food, then stole Bruce's spot across from Tony instead of sitting at his normal spot at the head of the table so that he could glare at sleep and food deprived man until he shut up and slowly began to eat his meal.

Not once during these transitions did Steve once think about what prison on Asgard even meant. How had they sent Loki there without ensuring that the justice he would endure there was something that they approved? His crimes had been against them, why hadn't they pushed to know? Guilty Steve came to the conclusion that they just didn't care. Even when Thor had first returned refusing to talk of Loki they hadn't exactly pushed to find out what had happened to the trickster.

Now Thor wanted Loki to be part of the Avengers? Obviously he couldn't allow that as team leader, it would mess up the balance of the team to add a member that no one trusted, along with the fact that Loki looked like he wanted to hid in the nearest closet and never come out. Steve had seen that expression many times when rescuing captives in the war before he was frozen- if he was right, Loki would be useless in battle anyway. No, he needed another solution, one that wouldn't end with the team revolting or Thor destroying the Tower.

Breaking from his thoughts, Steve nearly sighed when he found the team still screaming at each other just as violently as they had been when he had zoned out. Only Bruce had calmed down and was giving the Captain a knowing look, obviously having reached the same conclusion as Steve had. Steve straightened up, calling up his I'm-Captain-and-in-charge face before speaking.

"Enough." one word, said firmly to those who were used to following his orders to survive had the entire table falling silent, turning to look at him. "Fighting with each other is obviously getting nothing done, you're acting like children. Weapons away, and take your seats." When no one moved, Steve raised an eyebrow. "Now."

Tony huffed and fell back into his seat next to the still seated Bruce, who looked at his fellow scientist in amusement. Clint scowled and replaced the arrow in his quiver as he sat, bow still held tightly in his hand and eyes never leaving Loki. Natasha slowly took her seat, eyes moving from Loki to Steve. Thor didn't move, still standing and blocking Loki from view while giving Steve a pleading look. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, Steve pressed forward with the Asgardians still standing.

"I don't know if any of you noticed, but that Loki" the super soldier gestured behind Thor. "Is acting nothing like the one we sent up to Asgard. That with the fact that Thor practically just begged us to give Loki a spot on the team, leads me to believe something happened on Asgard. And I want to know what."

"Captain, I thank thee for seeing reason..." Thor trailed off, confused when Steve held up a hand for him to stop, eyes still on Loki.

"I want Loki to tell us." Steve said softly, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Bruce nodded in agreement, his own gaze shifting to Loki while the other three members of the team looked at Steve as though he had lost his mind. Steve's eyes didn't leave Loki, whose panicked look only increased. Thor paused, then nodded, grasping his brothers shoulders and bringing the small man to stand in front of him. Loki shrunk into Thor's chest, eyes flitting fearfully from Avenger to Avenger before locking with Steve's. He made an odd croaking sound before cringing further against Thor, looking up at the giant blond for reassurance.

"You shall have to forgive my brother- his voice has...not been used for...much talking over these past years." Thor said slowly, not looking at the team. No one moved, and Loki's eyes went back to Steve's.

"I...was...sentenced to...ten years...rotational." Loki gasped out. Steve was startled by his voice, as it sounded like he had been left in the desert for the past two years and never given water. The gravely rasp was nothing similar to the arrogant drawl they had last heard from those lips.

"Its been two years." Clint growled, obviously not affected by his foe's appearance. Loki winced, refusing to look at Clint.

"It has been ten on Asgard Hawk Man." Thor cut in, giving Clint a dirty look.

"What does rotational mean?" Bruce inquired before Clint could say anything more.

"One month...with...the guards...one...under...serpent." Loki responded, eyes shifting from Steve to Bruce.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Serpent? Like, the myth where they strap him to a rock in some underground cave somewhere and a snake with it's jaw open is above him and venom leaking out onto his face? Thats TRUE?" Tony exclaimed, straightening up in his chair and leaning forward with wide eyes. Steve felt sick to his stomach as Tony nodded, even Clint looking a little disturbed.

"He spent five years under the serpent total." Thor replied, looking grim.

"Thor, explain the rest to us." Steve said, not wanting to hear the broken voice attempt to account the rest of the store. The Thunderer wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close as he spoke.

"Loki would spend one month in the hands of the guards, receiving punishment as they saw fit, and one month under the serpent. The venom would make him unrecognizable by the time he was brought back to his cell-" Thor was cut off by Loki's whimper.

"He does not need to hear this, as he has already suffered through it." Bruce said firmly, a deep frown on his normally neutral face. "It he injured Thor?"

"Very much so." Thor looked relieved as he turned to speak with the doctor. "My brother is wearing multiple glamour's, and refuses to take them off. Perhaps you could help me convince him doctor, so you may treat his wounds?" Bruce nodded even while Thor was still talking, rising from his seat for the first time.

"Could Loki go without you Thor?" Steve asked, quickly back tracking when he saw the look of horror on Loki's face. "Just for a few minutes, so you can finish telling us what has happened? Only Bruce will go to the med bay with you Loki, and Thor will be there as soon as he is finished with us. Alright?" shifting his words to Loki in order to attempt to soothe the fear on his face, Steve gave Loki a kind smile. The raven haired man faltered, looking from Steve to Bruce to Thor, then between Bruce and Thor a few more times before turning back to Steve and giving him a slow nod. "Perfect. Bruce?"

Slowly Bruce moved towards Loki, making no sudden movements and not reaching for the shaking man, instead offering his arm and keeping his other hand in sight. Bruce obviously knew how to deal with trauma patients. Once he had Loki out of the room, the group turned back to Thor, who now looked furious.

"What the hell happened up there Thor? This is considered justice in Asgard? Ten years of torture?" Steve growled, allowing his anger with the situation and guilt at aiding it show in his voice.

"Trust me Captain; I had nothing to do with this. I thought my father would be merciful on the one he called son for centuries, but I was wrong." Thor said, his voice abnormally quiet and shaking with anger. "I was banned from visiting the first year of Loki's punishment after I found a guard whipping him in his cell and attacked the guard for daring to harm my little brother, then for the third, fourth, fifth and sixth year when my father found out my mother and I had been taking turns holding a bowl between the snake and Loki. Neither of us were to visit for those years, and when I came back to him the first day I was able he looked at me from between his cell bars and began sobbing, muttering that I was not real and his mind should not play such cruel games because I had left. He broke without mother and I. His already frail mind couldn't take the pain and the abandonment, nor the cruel words of the guards."

"The guards?" Clint sounded far less angry now. "What did they say?"

"They spoke of his heritage as a frost giant, how no one would ever accept him and he failed to prove himself to father as worthy of our love." Thor spat, slamming his hands down on the table before balling them into fists. "I longed to teach them another lesson, but Loki would not have lasted his punishment without me."

"Wait, okay, your father punished you for not letting snake juice melt your little brothers face off?" Tony asked completely tactlessly, looked disturbed.

"That is correct Man of Iron." Thor said stiffly. "It was lucky I was unbanned, for my mother was not. I held Loki's hand through all of the months at the serpents mercy, and listened as his pleas for freedom became pleas for me to never leave. One week ago he finished his sentence, but it became clear to me very quickly that Asgard is not the place Loki needs to be to heal. The warriors attempt to corner him to punish him further, those not acting against him giving him looks of hate and scorn. I hoped to seek refuge with my friends here."

Now he looked back up at Steve, the pleading look returning to his face. The other three turned to him as well. After dissecting his teams' reactions, Steve stood up.

"I will not allow Loki to become part of the Avengers." he said firmly, quickly continuing when Thors expression turned heartbroken. "But he may stay here. The team doesn't trust him and that makes field work too complicated, not to mention that he is unreliable with his physical and mental wounds. I feel like allowing him to heal here, where we can all keep an eye on him and give him the option to prove himself, will be better in the long run."

"Thank you Captain." Thor sighed, relieved.

"Thor, we would have never thrown you out." Steve said kindly, smiling at his friend. The Norse god nodded before swiftly making his way out the door, presumably on his way to the med bay.

"I think that we all need to go to the med bay, you know which room, so we can see the extent of Loki's injuries- just so everyone is aware." Steve said, looking pointedly at the last three Avengers in the room. Clint and Natasha rose without protest, walking out of the room. Tony moved more slowly, coming to a stop in front of the Captain.

"You handled that well Cap. In fact, you always handle the crazy situations that make the rest of us fly off the handle." Tony said, looking up at Steve and crossing his arms over his chest. Steve wasn't positive what 'fly off the handle' meant but he assumed it was something similar to losing control.

"I suppose its just a gift Tony, like how you can handle the press with ease while the rest of us run for the hills." Steve muttered with a shrug, a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

"Regardless, you should be proud you can make this band of misfits listen to you! Definitely something to put on the resume; I can make groups of asshat superheros listen to me. Got a nice ring to it!" the shorter man threw an arm around Steve, grinning. "Now, lets go see the damage they did to Reindeer Games. I hope his face isn't still melted off, I'm not sure I want to see that...little on the 'ew' factor side for my taste..."

Steve let the rambling billionaire lead him out of the conference room and towards the med bay, all the while shaking his head- his team truly was insane.

**So? Thoughts? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! *begs* **


	2. Super Glue Doesn't Work on Gods

**SO I have a couple followers, and I got a couple reviews! YAY! VICTORY! Guys, feel free to give me input, I do consider what my readers say! If you think I need to fix something, say it! Otherwise I'll just assume I'm awesome and my ego will inflate. Does anyone really want that? :) **

Tony and Steve were about twenty feet away from the med bay 'viewing window room' that Tony had insisted on putting in when he built the place, so that patients could be monitored without being overwhelmed. Everyone else thought that Tony just wanted to be able to spy on them. Clint came striding out of the room, spotting them immediately and beckoning them to move faster with a grim expression.

"Clint? What is it?" Steve asked, straightening up as Tony fell silent and dropped his arm from around Steve's shoulders.

"You two have got to see this." the archer faltered a bit, rubbing his temples. "Its like nothing I've ever seen before. He looks like...like a corpse really. I have no idea how hes still alive. I hate the guy, but this...this is something that just shouldn't happen. Ever. I don't even think it can happen to many others, any of us would have been long dead..." Clint brushed past the two, still muttering to himself and shaking his head.

"I don't know if I want to go in there if Clint reacted like that." Tony said stiffly, a rare serious expression on his face. Steve didn't say anything, just tugged the billionaire the last few feet into the room, moving to stand next to Natasha before letting his eyes drift through the glass at Loki.

Bruce looked completely calm as he worked Loki, who he had stripped down to his undershorts revealing just how torn apart the god was.

"Good Lord above..." Steve muttered, eyes wide.

"Holy fucking shit." Tony breathed. "What the fuck happened? How is he alive?!"

Loki was covered in deep red gashes, some just dark pink indents in his skin and others looked like that had just managed to scab over, and one wrong move would send them splitting open again. Bruises, some looking like handprints and others just masses of yellow purple and black covered nearly every inch of his skin. Because of how thinly his skin was stretched over his bones, it was easy to tell that a few of his ribs were broken, as well as his right arm. But none of that, as horrible as it was, compared to his face. It looked like someone had poured acid down Loki's face, leaving deep rivets in the skin down his face, neck, and splashes of the raw burns on his shoulders and chest. Some of the wounds were infected, covered in something that looked crusty and yellow. His eyes were a bit red, and his entire body was shaking. Thor was holding one of his hands, face drawn in concern as he crouched by the bedside obviously trying to comfort his brother. Loki looked like he wanted to climb onto his older brothers lap to escape Bruce, but forced himself to stay still.

Bruce was the only one keeping his calm, as Steves face had lost all color and Tony was looking a little green. Natasha was stone faced, but even she winced when Loki flinched away from Bruce who was attempting to clean out some of the wounds on his legs.

"I'm going to order us all some dinner before it gets too much later." the only female Avenger said stiffly before striding out of the room.

"Widow's got the right idea, I don't want to be here to see how he reacts with Bruce actually begins with the medical stuff." Tony muttered with a grimace. "I think I'll go check on bird brain, see how he's holding up with all this."

Clint ran a hand through his hair as he walked into archery range, nearly growling in frustration. With unnecessary force he smacked the button that would start rotating and swinging the targets, some design of Tonys meant to challenge him and Tasha. After he let the first arrow fly, the rest just followed as he lost himself in his thoughts.

He hated Loki, more than anything. The man had forced his way into his mind, how could he not? Loki had stolen information directly from his memories, his thoughts, and as if that wasn't bad enough then controlled him, making him killed people and nearly take down the helicarrier. He had shot friends of his, taken them down without a thought and then he had attacked Natasha. Natasha, of all people! He put Phil in a coma for three months, Clint's only friend besides Tasha before the Avengers had bonded. And that was just what had been done to him personally, not counting all of the civilians that he had mind controlled, any of the people he had killed while preparing to open the portal, and then all the casualties from the Chitauri were on the damn gods head as well.

But his face. The fear, the panic, the slightly vacant look in his eyes...not something that can be faked. "_Though its truly a miracle there is enough left of his face for me to tell anything from it." _Clint thought to himself grimly. As a secret agent and an assassin, he had seen his share of torture victims, he had been a victim a few times, but even the bodies he had found of those who just couldn't handle the abuse had not looked even half as bad as Loki did.

And as Steve was letting Loki stay at the tower, Clint knew he was going to have to get over his grudge. If even one of them acted as hostile as Clint wanted to Loki would only curl further into himself. So he had to let it go and get over it. Besides, how mad can you be at a man who had his face melted off for his crimes? Death Clint was fine with, but he didn't approve of torturing someone until they shattered.

"See, this isn't even fair." Arrow strung ready in his bow Clint whipped around, aiming it at Tony on relax, who lazily put his hands up. "Cool it Legolas, I'm just jealous of your mad skills, no need to prove them on me. I quite like how I look."

"We know Tony." snorted Clint, turning back to look at the targets. Every arrow was exactly in the bullseye, some arrows split down the center where he had shot two at the same target.

"How are you doing Clint?" Tony asked abruptly, crossing his arm over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Really? I know hes ripped to pieces, but he still put you through hell. Now hes here, weak and helpless...and you have to help him. Are you ok?"

"Getting sappy are we Stark?" Clint snapped, pressing the button that would call the targets back to him, yanking out the whole ones and shoving them back in his quiver, tossing the split arrows on the floor.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me Clint. You're like me, bottle it all up no harm done. But this is different, this is big. We can't afford to be like we have been all these years, not anymore. This team, we're all each other has. We need to stick together, remain strong, and keep our heads. Now I want to know how your head is!" Tony said, lifting an eyebrow. "Now tell me or you're going to be demoted from Legolas to Katniss."

"What do you want me to say? I hate that bastard, but that little thing inches from death in the med bay? That isn't the man I hate. I'm conflicted Tony, but I don't have the option to be." Clint sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Steve and Bruce know what their doing. And who would be able to stand Thor's puppy face if we had kicked his little brother out?"

"Know what's disturbing? I would have felt bad." Tony laughed. "Wouldn't have told any of you bleeding hearts, but I would have felt bad. Guys missing like, half his face Tony. And he curls into Thor like hes a small child."

"You know what I think? I think we need to drink on this insanity. Quick, before Cap gets to the bar!"Clint chuckled, shaking his head as Tony pulled him out of the room. "And before Cap eats all of the food!"

Natasha wordlessly handed plates to Steve as he walked into the kitchen as she unloaded the take out boxes from the giant bag, placing serving utensils in each one. Steve walked past her to the dining room, setting the table then helping Natasha carry out the food before taking his seat at the head of the table. He caught a glimpse of Tony and Clint sneaking past through the living room, and moments later they came into the room with a bottle of scotch and six glasses, taking their seats next to each other and avoiding Steves gaze. The super soldier rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He didn't like how much they drank, but if any day called for alcohol it was this one.

The dinner was awkward, everyone just pushing their food around on their plates while three fourths of them steadily refilled their glasses.

Finally, Bruce walked in, covered in blood.

"Sorry Captain, I know I'm breaking kitchen area rules but I need to talk to all of you." Bruce said, giving them one of his little awkward smiles. "Thor took Loki to a room on his floor, the one across from his own I believe. I did as much as I could, reset the bones, gave him stitches...he looks a bit like a mummy with all the bandages I had to use. By the way Tony, could you order me a few more boxes of those? I have a feeling I'll be going through our current stock in nothing flat."

"You heard the man Jarvis." Tony said, nodding to Bruce.

"Of course sir." came the electronic butlers voice from the ceiling.

"Anyway, I'm going to start Loki on broth tomorrow, he won't be able to handle real food for a few weeks, maybe more, from what I could get out of Thor they weren't keen on feeding Loki during his...imprisonment." Bruce continued, face going serious. "We also need someone to be watching him at all times, and Thor does need his rest. I'm going to make a schedule, but it won't exactly be work because his body is going to want to sleep most of the day in order to heal itself. Obviously we will work around mission schedules, and it won't be for very long, but I don't want him walking or even moving very much right now- he's too weak."

"You're the doctor Bruce, whatever you say goes." Steve said, smiling at Bruce.

"Honestly? For the first time in a long time I have no idea what I'm doing. By every medical fact that I know Loki should be dead. I half expect one of you to run up to me during one of your watches to tell me that his body has finally just...given out. I don't know anything about biology in Asgard, or frost giants or whatever he is, but I'm flabbergasted he is still breathing, let alone moving and talking and interacting with us. For Thors sake...I hope he makes it through this." with that Bruces shoulders slumped, his head bowed and his hand lifted to rub tiredly at his neck as he turned and headed for his floor to go to bed.

Clint had demanded the last shift of watching Loki possible, not listening to anyones protests on the matter. Now he wished someone would have slapped some sense into him. He would be having words with Tasha after this for allowing him to make such a mistake.

The last shift before Thor took back over was in the morning. When it was most likely that Loki was going to wake up. Not that he had woken up for the past two days when everyone else had their late night or early morning shifts, but he still didn't want to be there.

Twirling a knife between his fingers with one hand he scrolled through his phone with the other, he waited for a call, a text, anything to get him the hell out of there. Fury was normally good at getting him out of things with random missions! Maybe Tony was deleting message before they got to his phone so he couldn't skip out, or maybe Bruce had threatened Fury so that he would be able to sleep in a bit before he had to check Loki's wounds, or maybe Natasha was a traitor and told Fury to send her all of the missions, or-

"Are...you...going to kill...me?" Clint froze, catching the knife by the handle and looking over at the bed to see Loki attempting to scoot away from him, fearful wide eyes visible through the bandages that wrapped around most of the top half of his head and around his chin. Clint blink in confusion. Why would Loki think that- oh. Shit. Way to go Barton, twirling a knife was the entertainment you came up with? Could you BE more stupid?

While chewing himself out in his, mind Clint slipped his phone into his pocket and the knife into its casing strapped on his ankle before pulling down his pant leg and leaning back in the chair, trying to look as relaxed and not threatening as possible.

"Nah, Thor would be pretty pissed off if I did that, not to mention how Steve would react. Plus Bruce would be pretty pissed if he put all of that effort into getting you stable only to have me mess it up." the archer said, shrugging his shoulders. Loki stopped trying to move, but the wide eyes didn't leave Clint.

"Then...why are you here?"

"Bruce. Doctors order are that someone needs to be watching you to make sure that you don't open any of your wounds trying to get something you need or something like that. I dunno I just do what Bruce tells me to." glancing at the clock Clint felt relief wash through him. "Oh would you look at the, nearly 7:30. Speaking of Bruce, he really should be in here any minute now-"

Clints phone buzzed, causing the man to pull it out of his pocket and glare at it. Really Fury? Couldn't have needed something a few minutes earlier? Unlocking the screen he read the message.

**You and Rogers. Unidentified robots, coordinates set to the quinjet. Move now.**

"And it looks like I've got to go, duty calls and whatnot don't move Bruce will be in here in a few and I don't really want to get in trouble with him if you manage to break your stitches or something. Don't. Move." Loki just stared at Clint as he made his get away, bumping into Bruce halfway down the hallway.

"Clint?" Bruce said in surprise, medical kit in one hand a mug of coffee in the other.

"He woke up, which is just my luck I mean come on really, but I gotta go Doc Fury is sending the Cap and I off to go get some robots, just the two of us so its a small job and since I'm kidnaping the resident chef make sure someone orders something, if I get back from this mission and there is not food I'm going to be pissed!"

Bruce just blinked, watching as Clint backpedalled down the hall while babbling before turning around and bolting away, yelling "CAP SUIT YOUR STAR SPANGLED ASS UP WE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!"

**Review and I'll update again tomorrow?**


	3. Hawk Season

**And now we move a bit away from Loki to look at the rest of the team! Enjoy!**

"You shouldn't have done that Clint!" Steve scolded the archer as he carried him through the base towards Furys office so they could give their report and go home. He was still dressed in his Captain America gear which was stained and newly torn in various places. His arm was around Clint's waist, supporting most of his weight much to Clint's annoyance.

"Its not that bad Steve, I can walk myself! That robot would have hit you head on, super soldier or not thats a hard hit. I calculated that I could make it without being hit, but I misjudged a bit!" Hawkeye protested, trying to glare sideways at Steve.

"And you got hurt! It exploded, and you got hit! I would have been fine." Steve was frustrated that he had been unable to protect the only team member that had been with him on this mission, but Clint wasn't having any of that.

"Well I'd do it again Cap, if only to piss you off!" he said with a smirk, causing Steve to sigh and shake his head. Then he stared at his empty hand in confusion before his eyes widened.

"Shoot, I forgot my shield back on the landing pad!" Steve exclaimed. He hated leaving his shield anywhere without someone he trusted near it, and even though no one would dare to touch Captain America's shield unless they were told to fetch it here on base he still worried. Clint, knowing how Steve felt about his shield, shrugged the larger man's arm off and limped a few steps away from him.

"Run back and get it, I'll start the report to Fury and then as soon as we are done we can just go back home. I need Bruce to fix me up and then a nice hot bath..."

"I'll just go get it after-"

"Steve. Go get your damn shield." Clint growled.

"Fine. I'll be right there." Steve grumbled, not wanting to leave Clint to hobble on his own to Furys office. He was no doctor, but he was pretty sure that Clint should not be putting weight on that leg.

Backtracking at a light jog, Steve only made it about halfway down the hall before a conversation caught his attention.

"Did you see him? Limping around like that with the Captain?"

Normally, Steve hated it when people listened in on conversations that were none of their business, but maybe he had been spending too much time with Tony who had an unhealthy love of eavesdropping or the fact that he was in the conversation because he paused behind the wall, leaning against it as he listened.

Around the corner three agents were talking, two men and a woman by the sound of it.

"Hawkeye shouldn't be allowed to be one the base, let alone go on missions with the Avengers. A traitor like him? With the greatest heroes in the world? I don't know what Fury thinks he is doing." snorted the female.

"Did you see all the cuts on the Captain? Probably his fault. You know, its only a matter of time before he ends up getting one of them killed." The man who had caught Steves attention scoffed. Steves eyebrows rose to his hairline. Why were they saying these things about Clint? The man was a dream on the battlefield, always shooting down enemies you hadn't even seen yet before you had to worry about them.

"Hawkeye should have been put down as soon as he was compromised, cured or not." The last man sneered, sounding disgusted.

Steve saw red and his blood began to boil. Squaring his shoulders as eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a thin line, Steve stepped around the corner while pulling his phone out of his pocket. The three agents straightened up when they saw him appear, eyes widening and faces paling when they saw his furious expression.

"You three. With me. Now." he forced out, glaring at them before turning and starting back down the hall towards Furys office while looking down at his phone, knowing the three agents would follow him without further prompting. He scowled down at his phone, pressing the '1' on the touch screen and feeling relieved when 'Tony' popped up on the screen. Thank lord for this...speed dial? Pressing send, he held the phone to his ear.

"Yellow! Cap, you figured out how to use the phone again, I'm so proud!" Tony cheerfully answered almost instantly.

"Not the time Tony." Steve said grimly.

"Woah, thats the serious Captain voice. What did I do to deserve the Captain voice?! Whatever it was, I blame Clint. It was his idea!"

"You didn't do anything Tony, and actually it is Clint."

"What's wrong?" Tony's voice instantly turned serious.

"Have Jarvis show you, on your way here, Clint and I need you to pick us up. Park outside the jet hanger I left my shield in there. We'll be out there in a few minutes, Clint's injured." Steve said, failing to keep the anger out of his voice. "Theres just one thing I need to deal with before we leave."

"Got it, be there in ten." Tony said before the click that signalled he had hung up.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Steve continued marching down the hall to Furys office, looking behind him only once to make sure that the agents were still following him. They looked ready to wet themselves, but they hadn't tried to run for it.

Slamming the door to Furys office open Steve stalking in to stand in front of Furys desk, scowling when the director looked up and raised an eyebrow. Clint looked shocked at the Captains furious expression. The three agents slowly stepped into the room, staying near the door.

"So these three agents made me aware of a problem one of my team member's has." Steve growled, crossing his arm over his chest. "These three agents spoke of how Hawkeye didn't deserve to be an Avenger and how he is a traitor. This insubordination should not be tolerated. How long has this been going on?"

"Captain I realized that-" Fury started but Clint cut him off, only looking at Steve.

"Since Loki." the archer said. Fury sent him a warning look, but Clint refused to look back at his boss.

"And you knew?" Steve demanded, looking appalled at the director.

"Tasha and I stopped reporting it." Clint answered once again, throwing the three agents dirty looks. "No one will go on missions with me except for Natasha, and everyone that ends up being forced to go on missions with me normally fuck it up because they are so busy watching me instead of the target. They call me traitor when they think I can't hear, sometimes to my face, and act like I had control of my actions the entire time I was under Loki's control. I've even had one or two agents 'accidently' shoot at me during missions." when his friend grudgingly admitted the last part, Steve nearly saw red.

"You've allowed this?" he snarled at Fury.

"I can hardly control what my agents think Mr. Rogers." Fury said, attempting to regain control of the situation.

"Letting actions such as this go unpunished only reinforces incorrected opinions. You should have reassured them that what happened to Clint could have happened to anyone, and that it changes none of his abilities." Steves arms fell back to his sides, hands balling up into fists. "In my day, this kind of thing never would have happened."

"Don't tell me how to run my organization Captain." Fury growled, glaring at Steve with his good eye. "Watch out, you don't want to cross a line soldier."

"You've already crossed a line sir, against one of my team. I take personal offense to that, and I want these three punished."

"Oh shit, someone pissed off the Captain. I've been attempting to get a reaction like this out of him for nearly two years and you lot manage it in a few minutes. Where is the justice in this world?" despite his words, Steve was relieved and a little surprised to see Tony leaning against the doorway, iron man suit suitcase in one hand.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" Fury snapped, looking like Tony was the last person he wanted to see.

"Heard a few agents decided its open season on hawks." Tony said with a shrug, grinning at Clint who smirked back.

"I can assure you Stark, this had nothing to do with you and is under complete control-"

"Complete control?! Tony, these agents said that Clint should have been PUT DOWN, like an animal Tony! And Fury doesn't see how this is a big deal!"

"Thats why I'm here Captain." Tony said smugly, setting his case down by the door and strutting up to Fury's desk and tilting the little intercom mic towards him, pressing the talk button before anyone could stop him. "Hello there SHIELD agents, this is Tony Stark announcing that I am holding a meeting in the main hall, you know the one with the weird open ceiling to the second floor and the hallway showing and that balcony made for powerful speakers who need to tell you stuff? There. Five minutes. You better run to make it there on time, because this is big."

"Stark, you have no authority-"

"A person can have authority anywhere if they act like that have it." Tony cut the director off, smirking as he walked back to the doorway and picked up his suit. "Now Cap, carry gimpy with us, and yes I meant carry because I don't want to wait up- its more impressive if you stalk in, say what needs to be said, and then leave with a bang. Cant do that if we are waiting for Clint to hobble around can we?"

Without waiting for a response Tony left the room, obviously expecting them to follow. Giving Clint a slightly apologetic look, Steve once again wrapped an arm around the archers waist, this time lifting Clint a good four inches off the ground by holding him up to his side.

"Well at least you're strong enough to be able to carry me in something other than bridal style. Tony would have had a field day with that." Clint muttered as Steve started down the hall. "Dammit, this isn't even difficult for you is it?" Steve just have Clint a soft smile and sped up to catch up with Tony.

Steve and Clint both looked out at the gathered agents warily, standing behind Tony who was standing at the railing looking out at the crowd.

"Great, we're all here!" Tony began, voice easily carrying out over the crowd as they fell silent, everyone looking up at Tony. "So I heard today that the lot of you haven't been letting Hawkeye play with you! Not very nice if you ask me. Something about since he's been possessed it could easily happen again at any time or some shit like that? Am I right?" The crowd seem to shift, and Tony eyes hardened. He couldn't fathom what these morons were thinking, messing with Clint like this. The Avengers trusted him, and he had been cleared of all charges. Wasn't that enough? But he was practiced at this, talking to crowds he hated, and he easily put a cheesy grin on his face. "Well, I've got a bit to share with you if you don't mind. Loki, oh knock it off this isn't Harry Potter this is the real world and we don't flinch at names here! Ridiculous...anyway, Loki took over many peoples minds, and every single one of them was of convenience. Except for two. Clint was one of those two. I know when I brought up Clint you all sighed and expected me to say 'he was just there, it could have been any of you and how would you feel to be in his position?', but I'm not because thats bullshit."

Steve had now known Tony long enough to recognize when he was about to verbally shred someone to pieces, as it was one of the billionaires favorite past times. Clint obviously knew as well, because a smirk was fighting its way onto his face.

"Clint was chosen because of his knowledge of SHIELD and earth, sure, but he was also chosen because he is one of the best damn agents in this place. Only Coulson and Black Widow come anywhere near his level. He is a deadly assassin with instincts that don't lead him wrong, and he is so good at his job that he is on a team of superheroes, without actually having super powers or something that makes his super! You know why none of you were chosen by Loki? Because all of you are worthless. There isn't one damn special thing about you. You are the exact same as the drone next to you, and both of you can be easily replaced by the two drones behind you! You don't have the skills it takes to be noticed, and you aren valuable enough for alien radar to pick up on you. Not a single one of you. So when this man left my tower, stopped helping me with things or working with me on my missions, I assumed that you lot knew and appreciated the fact that if he is with you and your mission fails, it literally had no chance because Clint can succeed in anything."

Tony took a breath, smile gone as he glared out at the crowd. "Then I find out, that you lot are refusing to work with him, horrified that he is being allowed to be near you. Well I got news for you. Every time you go on a mission with a fellow drone agent instead of THE Clint Barton, your life is in that much more danger. And if any of you are feeling ashamed of yourselves, it's too damn late. Because he isn't yours anymore. Nick Fury doesn't own the Avengers, we can make our own choices. And as head of Stark industries I'm hiring Clint Barton as a security consultant or something. You know what, he can make up his own job title. You know why? Because Clint is one of my best friends, and friends of Tony Stark don't have to put up with this kind of shit. So he doesn't have to go to work somewhere where his biggest fault, his most guilt ridden moments are thrown back in his face. So breathe easy, and when you get shot during a mission just think about the fact that if you hadn't been so quick to blame and judge, you might have made it out alive, or unwounded. Thats all, have a nice life."

With a great flourish Tony turned, leading Steve and Clint away from the shocked and startled crowd. Clint saluted them with two fingers before Steve carried him away, openly grinning now.

"Thanks Tony." Clint said once they were down the hall close to the jet hanger.

"Don't thank me Legolas, I wasn't kidding you're ass works for me now." Tony said with a snicker, to which Clint rolled his eyes.

"Please, you try to order me around and I'll set Natasha on you. Or maybe Bruce, who will lecture you about being fair to me because as a team we are all equals." Clint shot back. Tony groaned.

"You drive a hard bargain Barton, deadly ninja or boring lecture. You truly are evil sir."

"Tony, if you came here in the suit how are we going to leave?" Steve broke into their bantering, even if he was enjoying seeing Clint so pleased after hearing what the agents had to say about him.

"I'm going to carry you while I wear the suit. Problem Captain?"

"Tony-"

"Oh relax, I zipped over in the suit because I knew you would need me. Besides, no one likes a cranky Captain America. Its too weird. And you'll be proud, I was responsible and called Happy to meet us here right in front of the hanger. Oh, look your shield." Tony picked up the shield that was leaning against the wall next to the door of the hanger and continued his way out. The workers in the hanger looked shocked to see Steve allowing someone else to hold his shield. The three Avengers ignored all of them as they made their way through the hanger, out and to the limo that was waiting. Tony opened the door and ushered Clint and Steve in first, before tossing in his and Steve's weapons and hopping in himself.

"Say hello to your new co-worker happy! This is Clint Barton, new head of security!" Tony said happily as Happy lowered the window between passengers and driver.

"Mr. Barton and I have met Tony." Happy said, smiling at his boss in his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the shield base.

"I thought I got to make my own job title Tony!" Clint complained, wincing as he moved his leg. "Can't I be...something cooler?"

"Oh like what?" snorted Tony, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get back to you."

"You two are unbelievable." Steve mumbled, shaking his head with a small smile.

"And if we've learned anything its that you still adore us."

"Me. He didn't defend you Tony, just me."

"He called me!"

"Only to help me."

"I'm very lovable Clint."

"Loving yourself doesn't make you lovable Tony."

"Ouch...that stings Clint. Right here." Tony put his hand over his heart, pouting.

"We're here boss." Happy said. Tony leaped out of the car, carrying Steves shield and asking Happy to bring his suit up. Steve carefully helped Clint out of the car and then acted like a crutch as the stubborn archer walked to the elevator.

"What on earth happened?!" Bruce exclaimed at the three walked into the living room of the main Avengers floor.

"Well-"

"Clint's injured." Steve cut in. Bruce's eyes widened.

"What get him down to the med bay why didn't you take him down there in the first place Steve, I expect this nonsense from Tony but come on..."

"Never get to tell my science bro stories because hes always in freaking doctor mode." Tony grumbled as he wandered over to the bar.

**Review? Please? LOVE ME :D**


	4. The Press King Falls

**So I really love this fic, and I'm having soooo much fun writing it. Little disappointed at the lack of reviews compared to my Harry Potter one, but I decided screw it some people like it and I love it so imma keep going. :) **

"The public is not happy with us." Clint muttered, eyes glued to the television screen as he watched the news. Steve sighed, rubbing his face as Bruce walked in balancing four cups of coffee. He handed one to Steve and then one to Natasha who was leaning against the wall before dropping onto the couch next to Clint and handing him the cup that wasn't his own. "When is Tony on again?"  
"Talk show is at two, so about fifteen minutes." Bruce replied as he settle back into the couch. "Steve, Tasha, take a seat. You're both looming and its annoying me." Steve sat down in the chair as Clint's propped up leg was taking up most of the couch, while Natasha straightened up.

"I'm going to grab Thor from Loki's room, I know he doesn't want to miss this." she said, setting her coffee on the table closest to Clint next to the couch. "And when I come back I expect you to have scooted over to give me room to sit next to you Barton."

"Of course sweetie." Clint teased, shifting himself forward to try to get closer to Bruce and away from the arm of the couch as Tasha left the room.

Steve didn't say anything, just looking down into his coffee cup. He was still furious with SHIELD about the situation with Clint, and the increasingly tense situation with the public and the press was really getting to him. Back in his day, the public had loved him and the pressed had paid more attention than he liked to him. Now, every move of every member of the Avengers was tracked by the press, and the public flipped between loving his team and hating everything they stood for so quickly it made Steves head spin. Tony was the only one of the group that was good at handling the press. Clint and Natasha hated being in the public eye, Bruce couldn't take the pressure without going green for the most part, and Thor was to use to being Prince to answer questions without insulting the rights of Americans. Steve could handle it if he really needed to, but he didn't have the control over the masses that Tony did. He still felt bad for letting Tony go to the shows alone though, even if he wasn't much help when he did go.

"The Man of Iron has not spoken yet?" Thor asked eagerly as he charged into the room, dragging Loki behind him with a weary Tasha entering after the brothers and taking her seat next to Clint.

"Nah, he will be after this round of commercials." Clint said when Thor dumped himself on the floor in front of the couch, grinning up at the television like a four year old would before their favorite show. Loki lowered himself into the other arm chair, pulling his knees up to his chest and making himself as small as possible. Though Steve didn't trust the trickster at all, he still felt bad for the obviously broken god. Bruce took one look at the thin man huddled in the chair looking up at the television and passed him on of the fluffy blankets Tony kept in the living room. Loki looked at him in shock before slowly taking the blanket from the scientist, who just leaned back into the couch and sipped his coffee.

"_Now we welcome; TONY STARK, or as you might know him, IRON MAN."_ the voice on the television yelled. Tony walked onto the screen, waving and giving an exaggerated bow before shaking the hosts hand and taking his seat on the overly plush couch. The teams attention shifted fully to the screen.

"_So Mr. Stark- Tony! May I call you Tony?" _at Tonys grin and nod the odd balding man hosting the show gave an overly bright beam and continued. _"Saving the world and New York with your little band of super heroes! Must be exciting. Though its always been said you work better alone- what do you say to that now?" _

"_Well Rob, thats easy. I worked great on my own, don't get me wrong- I'm pretty fantastic." _Tony shot a charming smile at the camera along with a wink. _"But the team brings something new to the table. Injuries are minimal, the amount of destruction is down...its just a good thing. With all of us watching each others backs we take down enemies any one of us could handle far more quickly and quietly. What's not to love about that?" _

"_You've never really struck the public as a team player Tony, no offence of course. What changed?"_

"_Have you ever had Captain America give you a direct order Rob?" _Tony asked with a smirk.

"_I can't say that I have Tony." _the host said with an off putting laugh that made most of the Avengers raise an eyebrow at how fake the noise was.

"_There's your answer- all anyone needs to work as a team is a good kick in the ass from the Captain! It wasn't even discussed, he took charge in our first battle automatically and since then everyone just does as he says. Not without attitude though." _Tony winked again as the host laughed uproariously.

"_One of a kind Tony, you truly are one of a kind." _

"_Thank you Rob."_

"_Now, moving on, some people are concerned about the damage that is being done to the cities the Avengers rush in to save- what do you have to say in defense of your team?" _

"Oh here we go." Bruce muttered. "This is what they all really want to talk about."

"If I didn't actually care about people, I would let the robots just destroy everything. See how they fare without us." Clint growled.

"You know we can't do that Clint." Steve said quietly.

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize about it does it Cap?" Clint shot back, huffing.

"All of you shut up, I'm trying to listen." Natasha hissed.

"_Personally I think anyone who had a problem with the damage we cause is a moron. We get throw into buildings, we crash into things, stuff explodes, things catch on fire...but we do all we can to save lives and to defeat whoever or whatever is terrorizing humans- imagine the damage done if those forces were allowed to do whatever they want. When the Avengers leave after doing their job, the city is often damaged yes, and has to rebuild. But there is still a city is there not?" _Tony said, grin a little tighter than it had been.

"_I suppose that's true Tony. But people say that the military could easily handle what the Avengers do-" _

"_And what do you think Rob?" _Tony cut in, his tight smile widening. _"Two years ago when Loki invaded the military seemed to be...struggling to keep everything under control. Am I wrong?" _

"_Not at all Tony. Obviously I'm not trying to undermine the work the Avengers do, you all save us on a daily basis, but-"_

"_If thats not what you are trying to get across then maybe we should move to the next question Rob." _Tonys tone was like and his smile was relaxed, but his eyes were hard as he looked at the host. Plastering on another smile, the host nodded.

"_An excellent idea Tony. Now, last mission with Hawkeye and Captain America the Avenger Hawkeye was carried off the street by the Captain-"_

"God damn it, they know he carried me off? Cap, how could you?! You're ruining my image!" Clint complained, glaring at the television. Natasha rolled her eyes and kissed Clint on the forehead before telling him to shut up or he would be sleeping on that couch injured or not.

"_-and I think we all want to know, is he alright?" _

"_Hawkeye is recovering in the tower, though its difficult for us to get him to keep still. Only the Black Widow can scare him into submission, and even then only for a time. Keeping him out of my air vents is a nightmare." _Tony shook his head with an exasperated look while the host gave an awkward chuckle, like he wasn't positive how to react to Tony statement.

"_I'm sure the Black Widow runs a tight ship up in your tower." _ Rob joked.

"_Actually, the Captain runs the tower. Pulls Bruce and I from the lab for meals, even got Jarvis on his side to lock up out of the gym and the labs if we start spending too much time there." _

"_Sounds like-"_

"Turn it off, all he does is pry into our lives and the ask more about how much damage we cause and lives lost because we don't work hard enough." Tony spat as he walked onto the floor, throwing his coat onto the floor and stalking over to the bar. "Jarvis turn it off!"

The Avengers in the living room turned from now black screen to look at the angry billionaire as he poured himself a scotch. Tony slammed the bottle down, then glared at the half full glass before using his arm to sweep it off the bar and send it crashing to the floor. Steve stood instantly, four large strides placing him next to Tony. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man, who was taking deep breaths to attempt to calm himself.

"What that damn journalist asked after the show...jabbering on about how we seem to show up whether people want our help or not. These people have no idea what we do for them, and when they say things like that...I don't want to do it anymore. Every time we go out to fight they see superheroes running to the rescue, but I see my family running to their potential death! Every time! We put our lives on the line at least once a week, and what do we get for it? Politicians ridiculing us and people telling us we need to pay for the damage we have caused." Tony threw Steves arm off his shoulders and began to pace. "How dare she insult my the sacrifices my family makes! Because whether you losers like it or not, you're the only family I've got."

"We're all the family any of us had Tony." Bruce quietly reminded his friend.

"I do not understand." Ever head spun to look at Loki as he spoke up before him chair, eyebrows furrowed. "They do not celebrate you? In Asgard great warriors are honored. You are the warriors of earth and yet your people only demand more of you?"

"Aye brother, I agree. At times this realm makes no sense to me." Thor added, shaking his head.

"Its frustrating, but the only thing we can do is our jobs. SHIELD can handle all of the other stuff." Steve said, sounding far more confident than he truly felt. If he were to be honest with himself he fully agreed with what everyone else was saying, but as Captain he had to keep his team working towards a better future. For everyone.

"Who cares? Lets just do our jobs when we need to, and when we don't we have each other." snorted Clint. "Now, I've been craving some terrible movie. Stark, I want explosions, I want raunchy jokes, I want swearing, and I want to laugh my ass off."

Tony's shoulder relaxed and he grinned at the archer.

"I have just the thing for ya birdbrain! Come on you lot, movie night! Jarvis, Tropic Thunder if you would."

"Well I was expecting it to be honest." Tony sighed about two weeks later, tossing back his fourth cup of coffee that morning. In front of him spread out and nearly covering the kitchen island were newspaper and magazine articles, all about the Avengers and Tony in particular. Bruce stood next to him, reading one of the papers with a frown. Steve stood at the stove, pouring the last of the pancake batter into the pan and waiting for them to finish cooking. The other four house occupants sat at the table, Thor arguing with Clint over who the syrup should sit by. Natasha was ignoring everyone, and Loki was just looking down at his empty plate.

"Anything positive?" Steve asked, trying to keep his tone from sounding hopeful.

"Not one. Apparently I'm jealous of you Steve and will rip apart the team in my attempt to overthrow you as leader. And then I'm going to zoom off and go back to being a one man show because thats just how I am. Unless I kill you, then I'm off to jail, where I'll escape and then turn bad." Tony deadpanned. Steve's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock.

"They think you'll kill me?" the super soldier asked incredulously.

"In this one they think he'll try to kill you because you won't step down from leader of the Avengers, but that in a fight to the death you will in fact kill Tony because you are more powerful than Iron Man."

"A fight to the death?!"

"Please, in a dual to the death Iron Man would win." snorted Tony. "Dual to the death over leadership, what time period do they think we are in? Steve isn't King and I'm not some jealous younger brother with a thirst for the crown! These people have insane imaginations."

"Lord knows why, enough crazy things happen these days without throwing around wild accusations, why not write about those things?" Steve sighed as he slipped the last pancakes onto the giant platter he had been keeping warm in the oven. "Scientists to the table, you need to consume something more than coffee before you vanish off to the labs to do...whatever it is you're up to now."

Bruce moved towards the table with a sheepish grin while Tony stuck out his tongue and fell into his own seat as Steve walked over to the table, setting the platter in the middle and rolling his eyes as the team pounced on it before he had even took his seat.

"You're all animals." Natasha sniffed.

"Holy shit there are chocolate chip ones at the bottom! Steve I'm in love with you never leave me!" Tony said dramatically as he piled food on his plate. Tasha and Steve waited until the frenzy was over before taking their share, Steve using his fork to flip a chocolate chip pancake on to Loki's plate when he noticed the small man had yet to take anything. Loki looked at him in confusion then jumped when Tony added another one.

"Eat up Reindeer Games, you are looking rather skeletonish today."

Slowly Loki picked up his fork and cut off a bit of pancake, the entire team watching him either outright or out of the corner of their eyes as he took his first bite. His eyes lit up at the taste and he scarfed down the rest of his plates contents before he attempted to stealthily steal from his brothers plate. Thor pretended not to notice, but Steve knew differently from the way the Thunderers expression had softened as it only did for Loki. Bruce and Tony were arguing about some algorithm or another through mouthfuls of food, both of their expressions screaming 'how stupid are you?!' as they debated. Natasha whacked Clint on the shoulder and told him to take smaller bites when the archer attempted to fit half a pancake in his mouth at once, said man pouting and sulkily cutting up his food. A small smile stretched onto Steve's lips.

The press could say what they wanted- there was nothing wrong with his family.

**REVIEW! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :) Reviews are like candy, so Trick or Treat?!**


	5. No High Horses Here

**Thank you to those who have reviewed...and those who haven't...well. You make me sad. NOW ONWARDS! **

"It was a _minor_ explosion Steve!" Tony defended as Steve stood at the lab entrance, arms crossed in front of his broad chest and his face the picture of disapproval. Tony and Bruce were standing in front of him, feet shuffling guiltily. Bruce had pushed his goggles up into his hair making the slightly curly brown mass stick in all directions. His shirt was singed in a couple places, and his face was covered in soot except where his goggles had covered. Tonys arms were covered in soot while oil was smudged on his grinning face, hair sticking straight up because he had been running his hands through it while he worked.

"Tony." Steve said firmly. "The entire tower shook."

"What? Really? Jarvis, record that! Bruce, I think we need to-"

"No! Stop. Tell me what on earth you two were doing down here." Steve demanded before they could leap back into the science realm no one else existed in.

"Cap, you won't understand even if we do tell you! We aren't going to kill anyone, so what's the problem?" Tony whined, looking back at the mess of wires on the work table longingly.

"Because Tasha almost shot a wall, Thor was swinging his hammer around to defend against the 'loud attackers who dare rattle our dwellings' , and Loki is having a panic attack." Steve growled, glaring at both scientists. "You should have at least given us warning that you were working with something that might explode."

Both scientists deflated, Bruce more so than Tony.

"My apologies Steve, I really didn't think anything would explode. Is Loki alright?" Bruce asked worriedly, pulling his goggles off his head and tossing them on a bench nearby. Tony rubbed his beard, trying to look like he didn't care.

"Once I convinced Thor we weren't being attacked he started to calm him down, I don't know if it worked though. I rushed down here to make sure the two of you weren't dead!" Tony winced when Steve's voice went up a few octaves.

"Sorry Cap, I'm still not use to having people I need to warn when I blow shit up. Maybe I could get Jarvis to automatically do it..."

"Just...just warn us next time alright? I thought for sure this was the day I was going to come down here to a dead Tony and the Hulk destroying what was left of the lab!" Steve wouldn't admit that while Loki had been gasping on the couch held up by Thor while Clint and Natasha armed themselves, the claws of fear had held a firm grasp on his stomach. He had bolted down the stairs to get to the lab, readying himself for the absolute worst.

"That is never going to happen." Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You worry far too much Cap. But...I suppose the jolly green giant and I can come up for air while everyone calms down. We were due for a food coffee break soon anyway. Its what, nearly lunch time?"

"Try four in the afternoon." Steve deadpanned. "You two would work yourselves to death if I didn't break my way into the lab to get you these days."

"No! You're fucking with me!" Tony exclaimed.

"Language!" Steve snapped, glaring. "There is no need to speak like that! I'm going back upstairs, I expect to see the two of you at seven for dinner. And if come up covered in filth, you won't be sitting at the table."

"Its my table!" protested Tony. One look at Steves expression had him instantly backtracking. "I mean of course Steve, thanks, we won't be late."

With another hard look at the two scientists, Steve started back up the stairs.

"Ok, we need to adjust the-"

"No no no Tony, we need to add-"

"Bruce are you high?! That will definitely go BOOM, and then the Cap will find some way to lock us out of the lab!"

"Not if we-"

Shaking his head, Steve sighed and walked back to the common room, where Loki was hugging his knees while Thor hugged him, and Clint and Natasha were surveying the room with their weapons have raised.

"Everyone relax, Bruce and Tony were just experimenting. Everyone is alive and everything is fine." Steve said softly as he entered the room, smiling at Loki kindly in hopes of getting him to relax.

"Thats what they want you to think..." Clint muttered as he dropped his bow, eyes still flitting around suspiciously. Tasha simply switched the safety on and began cleaning her gun, feet propped up on the coffee table.

Oh home sweet home.

Loki didn't understand it. These were the people who had defeated him? The mortals he had feared would end him when his brother brought him down to earth once more? It didn't seem possible now.

"Clint! I know you finished off my cereal you bastard! Face me like a man bird brain!" Stark hollered at the ceiling, hands on his hips. Barton stuck his head out of a vent, grinning down into the kitchen lazily.

"Wasn't labeled! Make Cap cook you something." the archer said without moving from his spot. Stark looked infuriated.

"Get out of my vents! One of these days I'm going to fill them with...with...with spikes! Or maybe I'll just build a robot to chase you out every time you go up there!"

"Tony, calm down and take a seat, I'm making french toast. And look at it this way, since Clint took your cereal he doesn't get any." the Captain said, raising an eyebrow when Stark opened his mouth again. With a huff the billionaire dropped onto a stool at the kitchen island, still throwing glares at the ceiling. The Captain had turned back to the stove while Banner sat next to Stark, sipping a coffee.

"Don't treat me like a child Steve." he muttered darkly, pulling a mug of the dark beverage towards himself.

"Don't act like one and maybe he won't." Banner said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Science bro, you are suppose to side with me in all- HEY!"

Agent Romanoff had slid into the seat between Loki and Stark, proceeding to then steal his coffee and down the entire thing before giving the Captain a hopeful look. Without so much as looking at her the man picked up the full coffee pot and placed it on the island closest to the only female team member, who poured herself another cup with an expression as close as hers ever got to glee.

Barton dropped down from the ceiling, grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet and filling them both with coffee from pushing one towards Stark. Stark just mumbled darkly into his mug, glaring at everyone now. Barton smirked and hopped up on the counter next to Rogers, who gave him a brief look of disapproval before disregarding him.

"FRIENDS!" Loki jumped at his brothers entrance, feeling foolish as he was the only one to do so. Thor happily took the only available seat next to Loki, beaming at the grumpy rest of the team. "Tis a fine morning, is it not?"

"No Thor, it isn't. Because mornings are never 'fine', they are never 'glorious', and damn you for being a morning person. Shut up, hate life, and drink coffee like the rest of us!" Snapped Stark, scowling over the top of his mug. "What is it with blondes and liking mornings? Only adds to the blonde stereotype..."

No one bothered to respond to the cranky genius as Rogers passed out plates then put the gigantic platter of french toast on the counter. The Captain speared six pieces and placed them on his own plate before anyone else had moved, and then the platter was nearly empty in seconds.

Every morning went like this, bar the mornings of mission. Those mornings were even more confusing, as the team would run around half dressed shouting at each other searching for clean pieces of uniform and their favorite weapons.

How were earths mightiest heros so...domesticated?

"Hawkeye, do you have eyes on Widow?"

"Aye Cap, Widow is on the ground fifth avenue, shes faring well but her com got broken. I'll keep an eye on her. We know whose robots these are yet?"

"Iron Man?"

"I hear ya Cap, Jarvis and I agree that we have never seen these before, but they are rather primitive. Whoever we are working with isn't a mastermind. Now if I just..." Steve looked up to see Tony hovering with a robot in his hand, eyes widening when he punched through the robots head and pulled out a little box as the metal shell dropped to the ground. "I should be able to trace the point of operation from the receiver... Do I have permission to go kick some ass?"

"Take Thor with you Iron Man."

"Point Break! Follow me!"

"I am happy to follow you into battle Man of Iron!" Thor bellowed, not bothering to use the coms. The two flying members of the team took off to the south, leaving Steve with only Hawkeye as his eyes in the sky.

"Widow down, I repeat Widow down, I'm heading for her!"

Make that no eyes in the sky.

"Copy that Hawkeye. When you reach her update me." Steve said, turning to watch the Hulk happily bash two robots together. Well at least someone was having fun with this.

The robots were strange, hovering slightly and looking a bit like the eve robot in the Wall-E movie that Tony had made him watch. They weren't difficult to fight, but there was just so many of them! Tossing his shield, Steve lopped off another two robots heads, watching them clatter to the ground in satisfaction as he caught his shield.

"HULK SMASH!"

It wasn't because he cared. Why would he care what happened to the Avengers? Except his brother. Yes, that was why Loki had started watching the Avengers battles with baited breath in the living room while they were gone. No other reason than concern for his brother, and only that because he owed Thor.

"Jarvis is she ok?" Loki gasped as he watched Natasha get overwhelmed with the robots.

"No need to fret sir, as you can see Master Clint has come to her aid." the robotic replied.

"I was not fretting." sniffed Loki, relaxing back into the couch.

"Of course not sir."

Fantastic, now even the voice in the ceiling was mocking him. Before he could move to shut off the television to prove to Jarvis just how much he didn't care about the team, the image changed to Iron Man plummeting into the ground, landing hard and tumbling down the street ripping up asphalt as he went. Loki shot out of his seat as Captain America sprinted to Tony's side with the Hulk following not far behind, defending his team mates.

"Jarvis!"

"Connecting speakers to the com system within Master Starks suit now."

"_Tony! Tony, say something! I can't tell if you're ok in there, and I will rip off the faceplate again! Don't think I wont! Tony!" _

"_Dammit Cap, don't touch my suit."_ The God of Mischief collapsed back on the couch. rubbing his face. _"Point Break is destroying the control center, I was leading off the guard bots. Ow... I think I might have a bruise or two." _

"_Tasha and I are ok, if any of you care!"_ there was an odd rustling sound and a yelp before Natasha came over the coms. _"I have a sprained wrist, other then that Clint and I are uninjured beyond a bruise or scrape. The bots are all down, the quinjet is on its way, and the cleanup crews are already showing up." _

"I'm never leaving this couch again." Tony groaned, a bag of frozen peas pressed to the purpling side of his face. "And where the hell are my ice packs! I know I bought some, and someone as rich as I am should not be using peas on their abused face!"

"Natasha is using one on her ankle and one on her hip, and Clint has one on his back and one on his shoulder. You only have four Tony, and good luck getting them to trade you." Bruce said, frowning at all of his injured teammates. "I thought today was suppose to be an easy mission, what happened?"

"Oi, Banner, shut up." Tony snapped. "The Hulk was the only one having fun."

"Stark, I'm in too much pain to listen to you bitch right now." groaned Clint. "Can't we just watch a movie with a ton of explosions that go against physics and guns and sexy people while wrapped up in fuzzy blankets and call it a night? Steve, pass me a fuzzy blanket."

Steve barely managed a nod through a yawn and tossed Clint the first blanket his hand found, cocooning himself in the second one with a tired sigh. Clint grumbled about stupid Steve giving him the lame green blanket instead of the cool purple one, but threw the blanket he got over Natasha and himself.

Loki watched with raised eyebrows as the two master assassins on the couch moved closer together, almost cuddling but avoiding each other's injuries. Steve had curled up with the blanket then rolled his eyes and lifted an arm at Tony's pout, the billionaire instantly scrambling under the blanket and curling into Steves side, with a whispered conversation of why are you in my personal space Tony, shut up space heaters don't talk Steve. Thor had fallen asleep in the large chair, leaving Loki sitting on the couch next to Bruce.

"So this is what happens to earths mightiest heros." mused Loki under his breath, forgetting that Bruce could hear him. He jumped when the other man chuckled, shaking his head.

"At this time of night after a day like today, they aren't earths mightiest aren't even geniuses, assassins, soldiers, or gods...or rage monsters. No, by this time we are all so damn tired, we are just people who need some shut eye."

**Review? Maybe? Sometimes? This time? PLEASE? **


End file.
